Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi
by Agami Starwind
Summary: Well its not much Mihoshi but its funny. Poor tenchi. you will find out why i said that if you read my fic!
1. Default Chapter

Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi  
By: Agami Starwind  
NOtes: I do not own Tenchi muyo  
  
Mihoshi:  
I wonder what this does?  
  
Washu:   
MIshoshi! Dont press that!!!  
  
*kabooommmmmm*  
  
Mihoshi:  
What did i do?  
  
Washu:   
GET OUT OF MY LAB BEFORE I HURT YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Agami:  
Mihoshi wach out Washu my mom can get mad and well.. crazy  
  
Washu:  
I'm not crazy i'm the smartest and yongest sintifet genise in teh world!!! MUMUMUHOHHAHAHHAA  
  
Agami:  
Told you!  
Mihoshi:  
botton botton whos got the botton?  
  
Kain:  
Its over there that red one  
  
Washu:  
dont tell me teh two peopl that drstory my lab are here  
  
Agami:  
Bad news mom but they are  
  
Washu:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ayeka:  
Deal with it  
Mihoshi:  
I though this story was about me  
Washu:  
It is but everyone is butting in!  
Ryoko:  
I think not!  
Washu:  
Told you  
Agami:  
Told ya what?  
Washu:  
This story should be named after me cause i'm the most popular!!  
Ryoko:  
NO you are not the poles say i am!  
Ayeka:  
Ryoko does have a point there  
Tenchi:  
And i'm in last place  
Washu:  
why does everyone like Ryo-ohki  
Agami:  
i dont know  
Ryo-ohki:  
meow? ( what are you guys talking about?)  
MIhoshi:  
Be quite! you are teh second most popular and i'm teh 4th!  
Tenchi:  
Whos the 3rd?  
Washu:  
Me thats who!  
Ryoko:   
Darghters are always more beautifuler then moms!   
  
Washu:  
What me to show every one your baby pictures?  
  
RYoko:  
Noooo! OK Moms are always more beautiful then there darghters  
Washu:  
Ok now thats better  
Ayeka:  
OK now i havent talked forever!  
Tenchi:  
Neather have i  
Ayeka:  
Do us a fovor and But me and Tenchi in a romance fic  
Ryoko:  
Well all of the romance fics are me and Tenchi  
Agami:  
Wach your grammmer!  
Ryoko:  
i dont have to  
Agami:  
oH fine then  
Tenchi:  
No one makes a fic were its just me!  
Sakuya:  
Every one dosent like me  
RYoko:  
Sakuya I'm not going to kill you but i am going to ask you nicely to please get out  
Sakuya:  
What is i dont  
Ayeka:  
WE WILL KILL YOU!!!!  
Sakuya:  
bye bye!  
Ryoko:   
Thats better that she that person is gone she get on my nerves!  
Ayeka:  
For once i aggree with you ryoko  
Tenchi:  
This cant be happning!  
Ryoko:  
well it is  
Ayeka:  
Yeah  
Ryoko:  
WE ARE STILL MAD AT YOU FOR GOING OUT WITH HUNORO!  
Ayeka:  
I do not like her one bit!   
Washu:  
NO one does  
Ryoko:   
She just makes me so mad!!  
**************************  
OK i was bored so i make something next i'll make a differant one so TTFN! 


	2. Mihoshi Mihoshi Mishoshi 2

Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi  
Chapter 2: Mihoshi poor her  
Notes: I do not own Tenchi muyo or outlaw star  
  
Mihoshi:  
I have anouther Chapter on me how nice  
Washu:  
But The vewers say I'm more popular!  
MIhoshi:  
You dont have to rub it in  
Ryoko:  
But i'm more popular!  
Washu:  
Yeah she is  
Ayeak:  
All teh girls like me just because i'm a princess, They dont even care that i yell alot!  
Tenchi:  
Ayeka its so true  
Kiyone:  
You know I olny heard one fic of me and Tenchi why is that!  
MIhoshi:  
Dont look at me i'm teh dumb blound  
RYoko:  
I dont know they know me and tenchi were meant to be togther!  
Ayeka:  
Yes i am Tenchi great aunt anyway!  
Ryoko:  
Oldie!  
Washu:  
Ryokos right!  
Ayeka:  
At least I'm not a monster!  
Ryoko:  
Well you are to me!  
Washu:  
I'm sorry Agami that your fics arnt going to well  
Agami:  
Its ok as long as i have gean!  
Gean:  
WHy are we talking to people are a remote planet!  
Jim:  
GEan this place has more humens then any outher planet  
Melfena:  
Ddaaaa I;m just a stupid girl without a soal!  
Agami:  
Melfena i hate you!  
Melfena:  
daaa.. Whacha say?  
Agami:  
Proof thats shes dumb!  
Aisha:  
But i'm the most popular! Thats what the fans say  
Gean:  
Agami how do you find this stuff out  
Agami:  
Myself  
Washu:  
Gean wanna be a ginny pig for my experment!  
Gean:  
Ummm. no  
Washu:  
why not!  
JIm:  
Because she just dosent what to becuides hes married to your daughter!  
Washu:  
Agami you never told me you were married  
Agami:  
I have my resons!  
Washu:  
What show are you from anyway!  
Agami:  
One thats no ones knows of.  
Tenchi:  
But you are hot!  
Gean:  
Dont turn on my wife!  
Tenchi:  
Oh yeah what are you going to do about it!  
MIhoshi:  
Now were getting off teh topic again!  
Agami:  
Go marrie Ryoko,Tenchi!  
Tenchi:  
ok  
Tenchi:  
ryoko will you marrie me?  
Ryoko:  
Yeah!!!! YIppy!!!!  
Ayeka:  
Oh great i'm stuck with yosho!  
Yosho:  
I'm not so bad!  
Ayeka:  
YOur old  
Yosho:  
I'm Unger then you!  
Ayeak:  
Shut up just shut up  
MIshoshi:  
NO one likes me!  
Ayeka:  
YOU better stop crying your floding teh stage  
Agami:   
WACH FOR TEH CAMERA!   
**************************  
Show has been deleaded because of.. mishoshi  
AGami:  
MIshoshi i'm gonna kill you  
Mihoshi:  
What i do 


	3. Mihoshi Mishoshi Mihoshi 3@!!!!

MIhoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi  
By: Agami Starwing  
Notes: FOR THE 3rd TIME I DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUYO!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Mihoshi:   
I just what to thank all you reviews! Now i get to talk more to my friends  
  
Washu:  
Its going to be like all the outher were! You dont barley talk!!!  
  
Gean:  
Its weird how you are the title and i'm a secound guess and i wrote more then you  
Agami:  
Ok wrap it up guys cause lets start writing  
  
Jim:  
I know i am a geanise but i dont know what to say  
  
Melfena:  
Well i do i just whanted to say that i was stupid!  
  
Ryoko:  
Well you are! you are the only person i say that os stupier the Ayeka!  
  
Ayeka:  
MISSS. RYOKO! I AM WAY SMARTER THEN YOU I AM THE CROWN PRINCESS OF JURI!  
  
Tenchi:  
And i'm humptey dumptey  
  
Kiyone:  
Well at least Mihoshi isent talking  
  
Mihoshi:  
What?  
  
Kiyone:  
For goodness sakes!!!  
  
Agami:  
Guyes i what you to meet my friend Yugi!  
Everyone:  
HELLO!  
  
* yugi runs out seacrd*  
Agami:  
Look what you did!  
  
Ryoko:  
i Know whos faulght it is! Its Ayeak i bet she scared her with her ulgy looks  
  
Ayeka:  
Ok oldie  
  
Tenchi:  
Hey!! Dont make fun of my wife!  
  
Ryoko:  
Yeah!  
  
Mihoshi:  
when did you and tenchi get married ryoko?  
  
kiyone:  
Mihoshi! Your so dumb! it was yesterday! do you even remember what we had for lunch  
  
Mihoshi:  
ham sandwiches! hold on thats was lunch  
Agami:  
Oh gosh!  
Tenchi:  
How dumb can she get!  
  
Washu:  
who knows?  
  
Mihoshi:  
candy! No no ono thats what i had after lunch  
  
Ayeka:  
Poor Mihoshi  
  
Gean:  
Buts she is pretty cute!  
  
Agami:  
hey doface! you are my husben remember!  
  
Gean:  
Sorry!   
  
Jim:   
its hopeless  
  
Sasuka:  
You know gean always seemed pretty stupid when i meet him  
  
Agami:  
HEY!! YOUR TALKING ABOUT MY HUBBY THERE!  
Aisha:  
Hubby?  
  
Kiyone:  
Husben aisha  
  
Aisa:  
ohhh......  
Gean:  
aisa is pretty cute too!  
  
Agami:  
GEAN!   
* Agami got all mad and the stage has to be repaced before we made anouther one*  
well atleast someone else dident do it!  
  
Agami:  
Gean and i are getting a divoreice!  
Gean:  
I'm sorry honny!  
Agami:  
I forgive you:)!  
  
*gosh* 


	4. MihoshiMIhoshiMIhoshi 4

Mihoshi MIhoshi Mihoshi  
By: Agami Starwind an aurthor on fan fiction.net  
Notes: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I'm just writeing a story!  
  
  
Mihoshi:  
why is it that i always start the fic  
Yosho:   
That is a question we must learn in the furture  
Ryoko:  
Hey! the title is MIshosi dumb dumb!   
Washu:  
Agami did you meant it to be MIhoshi MIhoshi Mihoshi  
Agami:  
i Dont know all of you are in it  
Nobouki:   
Yes but this is the first time i am in it  
Ayeka:  
i dont mean to be rude but shut up!  
Tenchi:  
Sorry ayeka but dont say that to my farther!  
Sasami:   
Yeah ayeka! You are the princess of Juri  
Ryo-ohki:  
Meow!   
Kionye:  
What did that mean?  
Ryoko:  
I have no idea  
Tenchi:  
What do you mean your the one who is sapost to know what she saying  
Ryoko:  
Its something you kiddies out there shoudent know  
Sasami:  
Then i dont wanna know  
Kagato:  
MUMUHOHOAHHAHA  
Everyone:  
*screams*  
kagoto:  
Dont worrie i was kidding  
Everybody:  
What!  
Washu:  
My long lost husben!  
Ryoko:  
dont tell me hes my dad!  
Kagato:  
Yupperz  
Agami:  
Hey and hes mine too  
Washu:  
so be nice to him  
Tenchi:  
i guess your mny farther in law  
Kagoto:  
Do youmakeenough money for my darghter? When did you get marreid? Z  
You dont make enough money!  
Ryoko:  
Dad i think your scareing him!  
Kagoto:  
I hate sakuya  
Tenchi:  
Hey she not so bad  
Ryoko:  
* gives tenchi the look*  
Tenchi:  
YUp she sucks!  
Ayeka:  
FOr a moment i am happy yo married him  
ryoko:  
why thanks ya  
Ayeka:  
But i'm still leaving!  
ryoko:  
Why thank ya!  
Tenchi:  
thanks ya too!  
Ayeka:  
Oh how rude  
Yosho:   
you know you can still marrie me  
Ayeka:  
OK i will marrie you!  
Tenchi:  
She stays  
Ryokos:   
I'm overwelmed with joy not!  
Tenchi:  
you know agami you suck with romance  
Agami:   
Hey! I heard that!  
Gean:  
Dont make fun of my wife!  
JIm:  
Dont make fun of my mom@!  
Tenchi:  
ok! Dad you still there  
Nobouki:  
well no one asked me questions! And i'm am older then everyone!  
Yosho:   
Well Ayeka is older them you  
Ayeka:   
Hey i heard that!  
************************  
show is cancled because of Ayeka  
Agami:  
Ayeka i'm gonna kill you!!!  
Ayeka:  
Kill i princess you would never  
Agami:   
Just wach! 


	5. MIhoshi MIhoshi MIhoshi 5

MIhoshi MIhoshi mIHoshoi  
BY: Agami Starwind  
Notes:  
SOrry but i do not own Tenchi Muyo  
  
MIhoshi Mihoshi MIhshi  
  
MIhoshi:  
Well it seams that i start out anouther good fic of myself named after it......  
Washu:  
OK who gave you smart pills!!  
MIhoshi:  
NO one did i found them in teh counter of you kicken and there was no one around..  
Washu:  
Ok just shut up! I havent even teasted thoses out yet!  
MIhoshi:  
Hey i'm talking more then before! Go space police men!  
Washu:  
I guess they wont kill her darnet!  
Kiyoni:  
WAAA! Why would you wanna kill my partner!  
Washu:  
But you always whaned her dead  
Kiyoni:  
OH yeah i forgot. Ok now washu make them more deadley  
Agami:   
Girls this story is for kids so can you two be less killing  
Tenchi:  
Ye swe dont what any of our friends hurt.  
Washu:  
Next well figer out a way to kill Tenchi  
Sasami:  
You know i act more mature then you two do!  
Washu:   
You know i think she has a point there  
kiyoni:  
Yeah! Lets kill her next  
Ayeka:   
Dont forget Ryoko!  
Washu:  
Yeah we wont because Tenchi will be lonley in heaven if Ryokos not there  
Ayeka:  
WAHHH! OK i'm next  
Washu:  
MUmuhohohahahhahahaha  
Mihoshi:  
GOOOOOOO!  
Washu:   
But fisrt let work on MIhoshi.  
Kiyoni:  
But we had a reader!  
Washu:  
Really! Wel Hello! i hope you enjoed our fic so far  
Ryoko:  
I think they barfed on it  
Agami:   
Hold on one second!  
Tenchi:  
Will you all stop it!  
Ayeka:  
NO Mr. I date Sakuya and married ryoko  
RYOko:  
TENCHI!!!!!  
Tenchi:  
Now came down Ryoko!  
Ryoko:  
GRRRR!!  
********************8  
show is cancled because of Ryoko tearing up teh stage  
Agami:   
Do you know how much you costed me!  
Ryoko:  
yea! Alot  
Agami:  
GRRRRRR 


	6. MIhoshi MIhoshi MIhoshi 6( a lil christm...

Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi  
By: Agami Starwind  
Notes: I do not own techi muyo  
  
  
  
MIhoshi:  
So well anouther wonderful fic with me in it!  
Washu:  
I hate you  
Mihoshi:  
What!  
Washu:  
I hate you  
Mihoshi:  
Why?  
Washu:   
i hate you  
Agami:  
OK NOW WHO BUT THE DUMMIY FOR THE 7TH CHAPTER HERE!   
Tenchi:  
Get into the Christams sprit agami!  
Agami:  
HOw can i when you guys are doing Holloween tricks!  
Ryoko:  
But love anoying you!  
Agami:  
* walks off very mad*  
Tenchi:  
Yeah we did it!  
Ryoko:  
Yeah!  
Washu:  
Sorry i'm late i was in make-up.  
Mihoshi:   
You hate me!  
Washu:  
Hwo did you guess that!  
Mihoshi:  
Runs off crying  
Washu:  
Mihoshi! I was kidding!  
Agami:  
Its christmas!  
Washu:  
Here i got lods of fire works!  
Ryoko:  
OHH! Get me set them on fire* trows a fire ball on them*  
*KABOOOOM!*  
Washu:  
Ryoko....what am i going to do with you  
Ryoko:  
*cough* sorry!  
Agami:  
Hey the stage is still here  
Tenchi:  
well thats good for you!* tenchis puts a missatwo over him and ryoko*  
Agami:  
How sweet!  
Ryoko:  
Tenchi...* Ryoko leans to kiss tenchi*  
*KABOOOM!*  
********************  
stage is gone because of the kaboom.  
Agami:  
We will never have a long story. 


	7. Mihoshi Mihoshi MIhoshi 7

Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi  
  
by: agami Starwind  
  
Notes: I DO NOT OWN TENCHI MUYO OR ANY OF THE CHARS. IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****************  
Washu: Since Mihoshi is watching Space Police Police man, i'm starting the fic. Now i am Washu the best person in the world!!  
  
Ryoko: But isent that your point of veiw. I mean some people fave is me! I'm the most popular! SO HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tenchi: And your pretty cute too.  
  
Ayeka: What was that Lord tenchi!!  
  
Tenchi: * big aniime sweat drop* nothing  
  
RYoko: I never knew you felt that way! I love you too tenchi!!  
  
Washu: Young love......  
  
Noboyuki: Yes i beleave that i would like tenchi to marrie Ryoko insted of his great aunt Ayeka  
  
Ayeka:WHAT! MR. MASAKI I WISH YOU DIDENT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!! I AM YOUNG FOR JURIAN YEARS!  
  
Sasami: I'm really young i'm only 127!  
  
Yosho: * falls over*  
  
Ayeka: i wouldent be talking. You are way older then i am.  
  
Washu: I'M THE OLDEST HERE! I'M 20,0000+!  
  
RYoko: MOm i dont think you needed to say that!  
  
NAgi: Ryoko i am here for your head give it to me now  
  
RYoko: Sorry Nagi, I only have one  
  
Washu: * Big anime sweat drop*  
  
Mihoshi: what a great space police police man show. The purple guy is my favorite!  
  
Naboyuki: I think i need to get a purple space police police man suit.  
  
Tenchi: dad your crazy  
  
Ryoko: Yeah he is. All he cares about is girls. 


	8. Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi 8

Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi 8  
by: Agami Starwind  
  
  
Aurthor notes: Sorry I havn't been writing much. As you all know fanfiction.net has been out for a long time. So I havn't  
been writing. Sorry guys. Oh yeah. I also am I much better writer than I was before because now I can type faster and I won't   
be using any things like u ur and all that stuff. I am tired of it and my work I will try to make it longer. So now I am the  
new and imporved Agami Starwind!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Mihoshi:  
Welcome Welcome welcome, to another show of Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi. Ryoko has thought me how to be less clumsy so I mite not  
ruin the show this time. Ok So here is Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko:  
OH all people why do you have to make me start first writers!!! I am not the kind of person that likes being watched all   
the time!! * goes up close to the camera* Don't make me ruin this Camera!!  
  
  
Agami:   
* Comes out* No NO Ryoko...Ok lets move on To Tenchi  
  
Tenchi:  
* is sitting there all nervous. He says* Hello..Its been awile since I have done this so...I will be abit nervous. * starts  
biting his nail* Oh no not agian. By the time they day is over I will not have any fingernail and you know what will happen  
when that happens. I Will be nailess!!! Do you hear that Nail less!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Washu:  
Calm down Tench, Its just a camera and about a thousend people watching you  
  
Tenchi:   
OH great I fell way better now...wait thousend!!!! * Tenchi Runs off the set*  
  
Ayeka:  
NO wait tenchi you and I are ment to be togther don't you remember!!! * she follows him. Then Ayeka runs into the camera*  
  
  
*******************************************  
Agami: I thought I told you guys to Stop getting close to the camera!  
  
Spokesperson: That conclude* gets get tape on his mouth*  
  
Agami: SHUT UP THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!!!!* gets another Camera*  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Mihoshi:  
Why does this camera look different...* she walks up to the camera and she says* What does the red botton do?   
  
*KABOOOM!*  
*******************************************  
Agami: Oh no not agian.  
  
Mihoshi: I thought bunnys would pop out....  
  
Agami: Mihoshi I don't think I have a camera that does that.  
  
Mihoshi: Ok then whats that* pulls out a camera and she press the red botton and bunnys pop out*  
  
Agami: ACK EVIL BUNNYS!!  
  
Mihoshi: They are nice bunnys...Oww!! * she cries as she got bitten by the bunnys*   
  
Agami: I guess this is the end because of Mihoshi agian...Ouch..Byebye...  
  
Spokesperson: And thats the end.  
  
Agami: how did you get the duck tape off  
  
Spokesperson: By what I call Tenchi.  
  
Agami: Ouch...Oh... 


	9. Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi 9

Mihoshi Mihoshi Mihoshi  
By; Agami Starwind  
  
Topic: Disney Movies and Books  
People: Mihoshi and Tenchi  
Guests: Saramina and Speed  
****************************************************************  
  
Mihoshi: Sorry we havn't wrote forever, they took us off the air, but I wonder why  
  
Tenchi: Maybe it was because no one was watching?  
  
Mihoshi: But every one loves the show that is named after me!!  
  
Everyone: YOUR SHOW IS BORING!!!!  
  
Mihoshi: Now that is so sad....  
  
Agami: Mihoshi If you start crying and ruin my new camera...I will...  
  
Tenchi: Now Agami don't get mad over a little thing...  
  
Agami: Do you know how many Cameras I have spent for her!!??!?!  
  
Tenchi: Uhh 5?  
  
Agami: + 100  
  
Tenchi: Uhh....  
  
Spokesperson: Now it is time for the Guests!!!  
  
* Speed and Saramina walk out *  
  
Saramina: Hello!!!  
  
Speed: Good Day to everone.  
  
Agami: Blah! can't you be other than formal all the time, just for Mihoshis show please.  
  
Speed: The only reason I am here because you promised to do the dishes for a month, plus give me ten dollars.  
  
Saramina: Hey! She just begged me!!  
  
Agami: Uhh haha umm....here * gives Saramina 10 bucks*  
  
Speed: Anyways what is the topic we are speaking about?  
  
Mihoshi: Books and Disney movies  
  
Speed: Well I could tell you all you want about books, they seem to be very interesting, like my favorite book...  
  
* Agami puts on a thing where everything Speed says is Blah*  
  
Speed; Blah Blah blah.....BLAH!! BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!  
  
Saramina: I think she said take that off her right now.  
  
Speed: Blah!  
  
Agami: No,then she will give me a long speach on how I should be more nicer to her.  
  
Speed: Blah Blah Blah 


End file.
